Be Mine
by limegreen0421
Summary: Hi, I'm Reagan Holt. I have a crush on Dan. Dan has a crush on Natalie. Natalie likes him back. They're dating. My love for someone... Who will never love me back.
1. Boy Stealer

**No, this story did not just come randomly to my mind like most stories I post. This is like my life. Feel bad? Sigh. **

* * *

I sat at the lunch table waiting for my twin sister, Madison Holt, and my best friend, Cheney Farmer. I picked up my pizza and started to take bites.

"Reagan!" Cheney came scurrying toward me.

"Reagan!" Madison plopped down next to me.

"Reagan." Natalie Kabra the show off walked passed me and sat with Sophie Watson.

Natalie is pretty nice. Well, for a Lucian. But she doesn't show much... Um... What's that word? Enthusiasm. She never does. Except for when she's with Sophie or Dan.

Dan, my crush. Dan, Cheney's crush. Dan, Natalie's enemy. The reason why she's happy with Dan is because she gets to torture him. Dan, with the glassy jade eyes. Dan, with the brownish reddish hair. Dan, my total target.

"Hello?" Madison snapped her fingers all around. "Earth to Reagan Holt? Don't tell me you're staring at Dan again."

I blushed, and Cheney slipped out giggles.

"What?" I asked completely embarrassed.

"No, no." Madison sat back down. "Just wanted to see what you were staring at."

While, Cheney and Madison started talking, I gazed lovingly at Dan. He seemed to notice, smile, and wave. I turned red.

"You _do _know about them right?" Madison questioned.

"Know about who?" I jolted back to reality.

"They're dating."

"Who?!"

"You don't know?" Madison gave me a curious look. "Then, I'm afraid I can't tell you. She's already mad at me for guessing."

"Tell me the girl please," I pleaded.

"Then, you'll guess the boy." Madison said reasonably. "The girl is somewhere down there." She waved her hand towards the other end of the table.

My eyes scanned the girls. "Natalie?"

Madison's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. Dan?" I guessed horrified. The only reason I had guessed Natalie is because last week, Sophie told me that Dan liked Natalie. Was it true?

"Yes," Madison barely managed to squeak. "I am so sorry."

"Well." Cheney stood up. "Time to move on to my second choice." She flipped her hair and sat back down.

"No." I leaned on to Cheney. Tears burned at the edge of my eyes. Could I be jealous of my own friend, Natalie?

Madison walked away and said, "Really, I'm so sorry."

The bell rung and I got off of Cheney and stumbled to class.


	2. Broken Hearts

I plopped on a seat at the back of the bus feeling glum. I might have the heart of a Holt, but a heart of a Holt isn't exactly as hard as rock. We still have feelings, you know. I mean... Ugh. It hurts too much that... I can't think of it.

_Ugh! Reagan! Are you going soft? _I asked the left side of my body.

_No, I'm not. I'm just heartbroken. _I told my right side.

_Don't be heartbroken! Da Holts, are NOT heartbroken. _I scolded myself.

"Reagan!" A voice came out of nowhere. Madison was in the seat in front of me turning around, her eyes full of concern. "Don't cry! You're the Holt-Dolt!"

"You are too," I mumble.

"I'm trying to comfort you, which Holts don't do very often. But I'm your sister, remember? Not _just _your sister. Your _twin _sister. Me, Madison Holt. You, Reagan Holt. Brother, Hamilton Holt. We have a heart, yeah. I know. But we do _not _comfort very often, so, appreciate it." She huffed and turned around.

"Don't be so hard on her," Cheney said sitting across from me.

"I don't need your pity," I announced. I tried to sound confident but my voice shook. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Don't go too hard on yourself either, Reags." Cheney leaned across the aisle an placed her hand on my shoulder. "You're a Tomas. Your a Cahill. See? Your special."

Its hard to explain my family tree. Like, so long ago, Gideon and Olivia Cahill had five children. Luke, Katherine, Thomas, Jane, and Madeleine.

Luke stood for the Lucians. Sneaky and backstabbing. They have poison and tricks always up their sleeves. Obama? The president? Yeah Lucian. So is my former enemy, now friend, kind of jealous of her, Natalie Kabra.

Katherine stood for the Ekaterinas. Smarty-pants, nerds, and try-hards. They make these really cool inventions I must admit. Like their shoes. The laces are ropes, it has a built in GPS and dart gun, and it also has a knife! Albert Einstein is a smart and geeky Ekaterina, too!

Thomas... Well, the Tomas. My branch in the family tree. We're energetic, strong, and flexible. We have unlimited... Well maybe a bit limited... Abilities. George Washington was a Tomas himself!

Jane= Janus. Talented in many ways. Have you heard of Justin Bieber? He's a Janus. They are either artistic, musical, or dramatic.

Madrigal. Descended from Madeleine. They are peace freaks. Shakespeare was a peace freak.

"You are too." I muttered after thinking about the fact that Cheney was a Tomas.

Cheney turned to Madison. "Man, she really _is _impossible."

"I'm right here, you know." I waved my hand.

Cheney sighed. "I know. It's just..." She took a deep breath. Even though she was a Tomas, she still had asthma. "I know it's hard."

"You've experienced it?" I asked in shock.

Her eyes got glassy and she nodded. The bus screeched to a stop and Maddison, Cheney, and I got off the bus; all of us heartbroken.


	3. sorry

**Sorry to all who have read my stories and liked them. I don't have much time to go on here anymore and I'll try my best to update all of my stories and profile. and if I fooled you making you think that this was a real chapter, I'm sorry for that too. **

**-limegreen0421**


	4. Combat

**Hey- I'm finally getting a chance to go on FanFiction so yay! and since so many people like this new story I thought I should update it first chance I got so here it is! The new chapter! **

* * *

"Bye." cheney waved and brushed the tears off her eyes. Madsion got a little emotional too although she didn't have any liquid in her eyes.

"Bye, Cheney," Madison called after her. "Are you and your family coming for the Christmas Eve dinner in a week?"

"Yeah," Cheney answered. she walked to her house directly across from our house and waved before she disappeared into her house.

"Hey." Madison turned to me. "Check the mail. I'll be inside."

I went to our mailbox when I saw something that caught my eye. 3 blocks over, Dan and Natalie were sitting on a park bench holding hands and laughing. I snapped my head back and turned my attention to the mailbox and the mail inside it. As I took the mail out, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Dan was kissing Natalie- on the lips!

Jealousy took over me as I walked back to our house.

"Here." I shoved the mail at Madison.

"Whoa, whoa." Madison placed the mail on the little island in our kitchen. Then she put her hands up. "What's the rush?"

"I'm going on combat," I confirmed.

She cocked her head. "What's that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Even as a Holt _I_ pay attention in class. It's our spelling word! Jeez, I'm going on a spy mission."

My twin chuckled. "it's been a long time since you did _that._ When was the last time? Oh, when you were on a mission to steal some icecream."

"Hey!" I protested. "It wasn't stealing, it was taking, and besides! That was when I was-"

"13!" Madison fell on the floor laughing. "Look at you! You're 14 now!"

"Well this is serious," I said.

"serious?" Madison retorted. "None of us Holts have _ever _done anything _serious._"

"This is about Dan," I squeaked.

Madison's face immediatly softened. "Come on," She told me. "let's get ready for _combat._"


	5. Our Spy Mission

I slipped on my combat boots. I was wearing stretchy black leggings and a turtle neck with a ninja mask.

"Ready?" Madison asked all dressed in black.

I took a deep breath. "Ready," I replied.

"BYE HAMILTON, BYE MOM, BYE DAD WE'RE GOING TO THE PARK!" Madison yelled.

We snuck out of the house before anybody got a chance to question us. We crossed the street quickly, and I snuck behind the tree closest to Natalie and Dan. I peeked out of one side. Madison poked her head out from inside a bush. I climbed up the tree and spied from there. Madison gave me a thumbs up as to say "good idea", and dashed up the side of another tree.

"Ian could be so _boring_ sometimes," Natalie complained. But then she flashed on a smile with her shiny white and perfectly straight teeth. "Unlike you, Dan. You are so romantic. I mean, a date in the park with birds and a sparkling water fountain? That is _sooo_ my idea of an amazing date. Thanks, honey. I love you loads."

"Uh-huh," Dan flashed a brilliant smile. "I love you more, baby."

I couldn't help but stare at his lips, and his shining jade green eyes.

"I love you most," Natalie giggled. They kissed and got all mushy.

I had to look away. I peered at Madison and she looked as if she wanted to puke. I chuckled. Good old Madison.

When I looked back, they had stopped kissing and hugging, but they were still holding hands.

I thumped my head on the tree. Again and again.

"You know, I feel bad for Reagan," I heard Natalie say.

I jolted and snapped my head back in their direction.

The look in Dan's eyes shifted. I didn't know what it meant but all I knew is that when someone mentioned my name, he would feel a different emotion. I was eager to listen.

"Why?" Dan asked, curiously.

"Well, you know," Natalie said. "I mean she _is _my friend and she wants a boyfriend."

Dan looked a little thoughtful. "Yeah, people would be less lonely with a boyfriend."

"Like me," Natalie added.

Dan quickly grinned. "Yeah." And they kissed. _AGAIN._ Ugh. The stupid lovesick birds. I couldn't help it anymore. I climbed down the tree. Madison looked questioning at me. I pointed in the direction of our house and mouthed "lets go."

Madison nodded and climbed down her tree as swift as a ninja.

The last thing I heard was someone call "Reagan?" and I knew it was Dan. That made me run even faster.


End file.
